Catch You
by Notrin
Summary: Resumen: Egresada hace dos años de la academia policial, Elizabetha es trasladada a una de las comisarías de la capital del país. Con gran entusiasmo la chica cumple labores como oficial de policía en la gran metrópolis, pero todo cambiará cuando descubra la identidad del conductor de un automóvil en fuga. Gilbert la involucrará en algo más grande que la simple dirección del tráns
1. No todo es lo que parece

Catch you

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia~

Advertencias: Universo alterno... en alguna ciudad del mundo(¿?), Un poco de lenguaje policial, alguna que otra palabrota y quien sabe que se me ocurra en el camino~ Drama, pasión, odio, pasta, pizza y tulipanes.

Notas: GiLxEli (PruHun pa la banda!) y personajes de Hetalia y personajes random que inventaré.

Resumen: Egresada hace dos años de la academia policial, Elizabetha es trasladada a una de las comisarías de la capital del país. Con gran entusiasmo la chica cumple labores como oficial de policía en la gran metrópolis, pero todo cambiará cuando descubra la identidad del conductor de un automóvil en fuga. Gilbert la involucrará en algo más grande que la simple dirección del tránsito.

Capítulo 1: "No todo es lo que parece"

Las cosas en el departamento de policía habían estado bastante en calma últimamente…No así en la calle.

Elizabetha Hedérváry recientemente se había incorporado a las filas de la institución policial, por ende era el "pajarito nuevo" del departamento, sin embargo siempre estaba dispuesta a salir a los llamado de emergencia. Era lo que realmente le apasionaba, prestar servicio a la comunidad en problemas, combatir contra la delincuencia y encarcelar a los malechores. Pero las cosas no resultaron como ella lo tenía previsto en la última ronda. Si bien estaba resguardando el orden público, nada pudo justificar que derribara a un asaltante de un puñetazo digno de los luchadores profesionales, a plena luz del día, con todos los transeúntes de la ciudad observando tamaña escena y con tan mala suerte que en ese mismo lugar se encontraba grabando un programa de televisión que captó todo el espectáculo. La joven apareció en los noticiaros y en cuanto periódico de la nación existía, aludiendo a la violencia policiaca. Es por ello que el jefe de la policía local, el capitán Arthur Kirkland decidió que, al menos por una semana sería necesario que la muchacha cumpliera funciones de bajo perfil, como dirigir el tránsito en las horas punta en las principales arterias de la ciudad debido a la congestión vehicular que producían los semáforos descompuestos.

La joven dio un suspiro largo, no es como si este trabajo le emocionara particularmente pero eran órdenes de su superior. Feliciano Vargas, quien pertenecía al programa de intercambio internacional de la policía y era su compañero de turno, sonreía feliz al volante manejando tranquilamente hasta el punto de control de tránsito, estacionando sin ningún problema. Él era nuevo también aunque con un año menos de experiencia que la castaña.

Bien, ya son las 6 en punto... supongo que es momento de que vaya allá.- Comentó sin muchos ánimos pero con una pequeña sonrisa, producto de la actitud de su risueño compañero.

Ve con cuidado Eli~ - canturreó el muchacho. A Elizabetha le causaba ternura. Este era su penúltimo día dirigiendo el tránsito y a pesar de las pocas ganas, su compañero italiano jamás perdía ese semblante.

Silbato en mano comenzó a indicar a los autos que pararan mientras cruzaban el paso peatonal niños de la escuela cercana y luego con el gesto de sus manos los automóviles continuaban el trayecto. No era nada difícil, de hecho, incluso lo consideraba algo tedioso aunque se repetía internamente "alguien tiene que hacerlo" y con ese pensamiento acallaba sus ganas de realizar un trabajo más activo.

El turno acababa sobre las 10 de la noche y la chica ya podía sentir el frío que caía sobre la ciudad mientras los automóviles continuaban su paso. Por su parte Feliciano había ido por un par de cafés a la cafetería cercana. El día concluía de manera pacífica y ya solo restaba volver a la patrulla.

Elizabetha dio un paso cuando el ruido de un motor rugiendo surcó la oscuridad de la calle. Evidentemente a exceso de velocidad, un convertible negro azabache pasó a centímetros de la oficial de policía, quien casi cayó de espaldas al evadirlo. El auto continuó su carrera, no venía solo ya que a un par de metros un furgón del mismo color le pisaba las ruedas. De un salto la mujer se incorporó corriendo hacia la patrulla con un atónito italiano al verla subir al coche.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- Preguntó alarmado su compañero.

-No me ha pasado nada, solo sigue a esos dos… ¡rápido!- La chica apenas terminaba de cerrar la puerta y el muchacho arrancó el auto con furia. No tuvo si quiera tiempo de abrocharse el cinturón ya que la patrulla policial prácticamente volaba siguiendo muy de cerca a los dos autos en persecución. Ya más repuesta la castaña tomó el radio transmisor y dio alerta a la central de comunicaciones sobre los dos vehículos escapando en dirección oriente a alta velocidad para que se activaran los protocolos pertinentes.

La baliza de la patrulla provocaba un sonoro eco que les permitía abrir camino a medida que avanzaban por las concurridas calles principales de la ciudad. Elizabetha miró al costado, por muy angelical que se veía cotidianamente su compañero de labores, al momento de manejar a toda velocidad era un demonio o al menos eso pasó por la mente de la muchacha mientras se aferraba entre el panel y el asiento. Uno tras otro pasaban semáforos en rojo y con habilidad felina el chico esquivaba automóviles, camionetas y motocicletas que encontraba a su paso. De pronto una bifurcación estaba casi en sus narices y en vez de seguir al furgón que dobló a la derecha, el italiano decidió seguir al primer vehículo por la izquierda mientras Eli no dejaba de dar indicaciones por la radio. El castaño hizo un movimiento tan brusco en la cuerva de la calle que logró encerrar al convertible negro mientras que el furgón se dio a la fuga desapareciendo de la vista de los profesionales.

Sin perder más tiempo ambos oficiales descendieron de la patrulla mientras sostenían sus armas apuntando al conductor del convertible, uno a cada costado del auto.

¡Salga del auto con las manos en la cabeza! – Elizabetha habló con voz autoritaria sin dejar de apuntar el arma.

Tss… no es necesario que grites, ya se ha fastidiado todo.- Dijo de muy mala gana el albino que abría la puerta para bajar del automóvil obedeciendo las instrucciones de la teniente.

Queda arrestado por conducir a alta velocidad, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a un abogado.- Ahora la que hablaba de mala gana era ella. ¿Por qué ese idiota debería tener un defensor? Casi la arroya con el auto unos minutos atrás. Con brusquedad le tomó por una de sus muñecas y torció el brazo del más alto, con el fin de causarle algo de dolor por el susto que se llevó y de paso ponerle las esposas.

Ay... ¿no deberías tener más cuidado? Que bestia de policía.- Feliciano bajó su arma poco a poco y tomó las llaves del convertible mientras que Elizabetha, a punta de empujones, conducía al detenido dentro de la patrulla. Tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando le trató de bestia, aunque se lo cobró cuando ayudaba al hombre a entrar al carro policial tomándole la cabeza para que no de golpeara con el techo, precisamente provocando que sí se golpeara con este.

Eli, con más cuidado- comentó con una sonrisita su compañero mientras el de cabello blanco se quejaba llamándola idiota.

No es mi culpa que él sea tan descuidado. Deja de lloriquear escandaloso, venías a exceso de velocidad y casi me atropellas. Ahora vamos a la comisaría.- con un último empujón prácticamente metió al imputado al carro.

Feliciano condujo ya más en calma mientras la chica volvía a transmitir por la radio. El chico que venía en la parte trasera del auto se balanceaba algo molesto con lo apretada que le había dejado las esposas.

Oye tú, la marimacha. Ya podrías haber aflojado esta mierda, me voy a quedar sin manos por tu culpa… que sepas que las necesito para mis asombrosos planes y si me falta una me las vas a pagar caro… ¿Me estas oyendo? – con la rodilla dio un golpe al asiento de la muchacha que estaba a punto de lanzarle el café encima.

Guarda silencio. Te lo advierto.-. Intentaba calmarse, pero era bastante difícil cuando la provocaban.

¿Ah sí? Pues no guardo nada, puedo hablar tanto como se me plante en gana. No eres quien para callarme… Y mucho menos ahora que lo fastidiaste todo.- lo último fue dicho en voz baja. Luego se dirigió al conductor ignorando por completo a la castaña. – Ey, tú, el simpático… ¿eso de allí es pizza? ¿Sabes? No he comido nada desde esta mañana, podrías darme un poco- dijo con tono sugerente a lo que el italiano sonrió casi convencido por sus palabras.

Feli, no tienes por qué escuchar a este cretino. – dijo a secas. A decir verdad la chica estaba bastante reacia a las palabras que emitía.

Eh, tampoco puedes llamarme así, ¿lo sabes? Va en contra del reglamento guapa.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona- Aunque claro, si quieres podríamos llegar a un acuerdo si me quitas las esposas y te pasas aquí atrás.- La sonrisa anterior se volvió pícara mientras se acercaba por el costado al asiento de Elizabetha. Esta sin poder contenerse más tomó el café del posavasos y se lo lanzó directo en la cara, lamentando que estuviera frío y que salpicara la camisa de Feliciano.

¡Eli! – El italiano movió un poco el hombro empapado.

Lo lamento, se me ha resbalado el vaso de la mano- se disculpó con el castaño con una pequeña sonrisita sin ningún remordimiento.

Scheiße… ¡Maldita machota, lo has hecho a posta!- soltó con acento alemán mientras sacudía la cara para quitarse el líquido de encima.

Oh, ya hemos llegado. Compórtate si no te quieres secar aquí.- La castaña habló con tanto desdén como pudo.

En la comisaría esperaba el capitán Kirkland a la llegada de Elizabetha y Feliciano. Al verlos con el detenido alzó ambas cejas sorprendido.

Capitán Kirkland- La muchacha se cuadró mientras empujaba hacia delante al arrestado.- Capturamos a este sujeto manejando a exceso de velocidad. Aquí están sus documentos de identificación.

Ey, tiempo sin verte Arthie.- comentó sonriendo altivo el albino, aún con la cara escurriendo café y algo de sangre en la frente debido al cabezazo que le dio a la patrulla cuando entraba en ella.

¿Me pueden explicar qué le ha pasado en la cara?- señaló al chico mientras Feliciano sonreía sin decir demasiado.

Hechos desafortunados, capitán. Se ha golpeado con la patrulla y accidentalmente un café voló por los aires.- La muchacha no quiso entrar en más detalles provocando una mueca en el jefe de la comisaría.

…Hedérváry, esas no son formas de proceder.- Casi podía adivinar lo que había sucedido.

Te lo dije.- comentó con burla el de ojos rojos.- Ahora... ¿serían tan amables de sacarme las putas esposas? Me voy a quedar sin manos por su causa- señaló a la muchacha con la cabeza. Arthur con prisa le liberó a los ojos atónitos de ambos oficiales.

¿Pero qué está haciendo capitán?- preguntó escandalizada la chica mientras el italiano observaba cada acción con desconcierto.

Liberándolo.- respondió con total naturalidad mientras quien era liberado frotaba sus muñecas con gesto de exagerado dolor, devolviendo la circulación a sus amoratadas manos.

Pero si lo atrapé... atrapamos…- Aún no comprendía tal actitud mientras Feliciano asentía.

Teniente Hedérváry, Subteniente Vargas: les presento al Capitán Gilbert Beilschmidt, perteneciente a la unidad de investigación criminal de nuestra comisaría, él actúa de encubierto en un caso de tráfico. Felicidades, le han capturado.- agregó con una mueca no muy amistosa mientras Feliciano fruncía el ceño y Gilbert ensanchaba la sonrisa inflando el pecho.

Es un gusto conocer a la policía opresora… tú que golpeas delincuentes en la vía pública.- comentó el nuevo capitán con el mayor tono de burla posible.- Pero… tienes agallas, Arthie ¿Te parece bien si la pido en mi equipo? Así me paga el retraso que ha provocado en la operación de hoy.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como plato. No solo acababa de arrestar a un oficial encubierto y frustrar una operación y le trató mal como quiso para cobrarse los malos ratos, sino que adicionalmente, ahora la solicitaban en su escuadrón. Elizabetha no sabía dónde esconder la cabeza mientras veía aquella sonrisa en los labios de Gilbert, la cual no era nada alentadora.

Continuará…


	2. Nueva Misión

_**Catch You- Cap 2: Nueva misión**_

No podía creerlo, Elizabetha aquella noche no pudo pegar el ojo debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos. Se suponía que ella estaba cumpliendo con el protocolo normal y de un momento a otro había arruinado una operación importante. La noche transcurrió lenta y no pudo si quiera pegar el ojo. Suspiró al ver los primeros rayos del sol, tendría que soportar a su nuevo superior.

Sin muchos ánimos tomó una ducha, vistió su uniforme, preparó el desayuno y luego de comer, puso marcha a la comisaría. Las ojeras que traía eran monumentales y aún así se cuadró para saludar a sus superiores.

Vaya.. ayer me parecías mucho más bonita- Comentó el capitán Beilschmidt

observando con atención a la oficial que seguía rígida, manteniendo la mano en la frente mientras el encargado de la unidad policial negaba con la cabeza.

Basta, Gilbert, no hagas esos comentarios o lo voy a considerar como acoso. Descansa Hedérváry- Kirkland se veía impecable, a juicio de la muchacha. Él era bastante

riguroso en lo que respecta a la ropa de trabajo. La castaña bajó los brazos y miró a ambos, aunque antes le lanzó una mirada asesina al albino.

Hedérváry, los papeles de tu transferencia de departamento están listos. Tienes una

copia de ellos en esta carpeta. Ahora apoyas como encubierto al capitán Beilschmidt para "compensar" el pequeño retraso que provocaste ayer. Tengo confianza en que harás un buen trabajo. Tienes buen olfato policial.- Dio un paso al frente y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, con algo de preocupación y habló un poco más bajo para que solo ella pudiese escuchar.- Solo.. espero que te midas en las situaciones de peligro para resguardar tu vida… y la de los detenidos. Tú me entiendes ¿Verdad' - esbozó una débil sonrisa porque hacía referencia directa al episodio de violencia registrado hace solo unas semanas. La castaña se volteó a mirar a su antiguo capitán y asintió en silencio. El mensaje había sido claro.

¿Van a cuchichear el resto de la mañana? Andando Eliza, ven a mi oficina para

explicarte la situación.- El albino no tenía mayor problema en tutear a la muchacha llamándola por su nombre de él las formalidades que utilizaba Arthur eran demasiado estrictas. A veces le recordaba a su hermano menor, él cuando era todo un caso respecto a temas de formalidad. Sin esperar una respuesta, se fue caminando hasta el fondo de la unidad policial, un lugar lejano a los calabozos y al que Elizabetha no había tenido acceso a pesar del tiempo que llevaba allí. Una vez en la oficina, un poco estrecha y sin mucho más que varios archivos perfectamente organizados y clasificados en orden alfabético, el nuevo capitán tomó asiento. La mujer iba tras de él en silencio y se quedó de pie hasta que él le indicó que tomara asiento en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio. La mujer ahora lo podía ver con mayor detenimiento: Su cabello era llamativo pero de alguna forma se sentía sobria su apariencia. Esta vez lucía el uniforme de policía. No llevaba la corbata floja como se imaginó que podría lucir. Era completamente impecable, lo cual contrastaba mucho con la personalidad que descubrió el día anterior. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, concentrándose en los ojos rojos que, sin duda, era lo más llamativo del rostro que tenía enfrente que la observaba con insistencia. No se dio cuenta pero ambos se estaban analizando en silencio hasta que fue Gilbert quien decidió romper con esta dinámica.

La verdad… pareces bastante cansada ¿Acaso la culpa te quitó el sueño?- Sonrió

altivo. Al ver la actitud de la muchacha tan "correcta" se imaginó que el motivo de las ojeras que tenía era estropear una operación. La castaña abrió la boca con la intención de contestar pero él alzó la mano en un gesto por callarla.- Momento. Antes de que vayamos a interactuar quiero que quede claro algo. Vamos a eliminar toda esa cortesía de superior que nos enseñaron en la academia. No necesito alguien que se esté cuadrando delante mío cada dos por tres. Necesito a alguien que me trate como su igual en la operación ¿De acuerdo? Si entiendes esto, entonces puedes hablar.- Ahora su mano hizo un pequeño gesto que daba a entender que podía proseguir.

Entonces te llamaré por tu nombre… No puedo creer que pasé de dirigir autos a esto. Yo.. lamento haber arruinado lo de la persecución. Creí que era algo peligroso y solo

actué. - Necesitaba decir aquello para quitar el peso de la culpa que sentía en ese momento. Esta siendo sincera, por mucho que le costara comenzar a confiar en su nuevo jefe.

Ya. El asunto es que debo ganarme de nuevo la confianza del jefe. Te explicaré la

situación: La operación de encubierto es para desbaratar una red de tráfico de drogas y armas. Hace poco y después de meses, al fin tuve contacto con el líder de la agrupación. Él, a modo de ganarme su confianza, me encomendó la entrega de droga a uno de los enemigos de esta banda. El trato falló porque el enemigo quiso liquidarme como muestra de poder y yo como prueba de fidelidad pretendía atrapar a este personaje, lo estaba persiguiendo hasta que tú y el niño feliz de la patrulla me atraparon. Anoche tuve que dar explicaciones por el retraso de la operación al jefe de la organización y seguramente mis pasos deben estar siendo vigilados. Osea… un vil retraso como este puede estropear la confianza que he ido creando. Así que… opté por decir que estaría fuera unos días, así dejo que las cosas se enfríen. -Hizo una pausa mirando a la mujer, ahora de una forma distinta, casi evaluando sus atributos. Ciertamente la mujer era bastante guapa y mentiría si dijera que desde ayer ya le había parecido bonita a pesar de las actitudes y los golpes. Llamaba la atención aquel carpacter que imponía pero también le parecía interesante en una mujer. - Supongo que te preguntarás en qué parte entras tú ¿verdad?.

Eso mismo quería saber. Sé el trasfondo pero no en qué se supone que debo apoyarte.

\- Alzó la ceja con evidente curiosidad. La operación se veía algo complicada y tensa pero de alguna manera debía poder ser un soporte para esta o no tendría sentido el cambio de departamento.

Es simple. Hace un tiempo he debido inventar una excusa para acercarme a la

comisaría y entregar los reportes. La excusa con la que me alejo de ellos últimamente es que me eché novia y debo atenderla. Y tú eres mi coartada perfecta. Asi que.. La felicito, oficial Hedérváry. Acaba de ganarme como novio .- Le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa. La mujer estaba aún sorprendida, tanto que abrió la boca pero sin emitir ningún sonido. El albino alzó la ceja un tanto sorprendido por esa actitud. Para ella debía ser un honor. Entendía la sorpresa pero esperaba una mejor reacción. Es decir, a sí mismo se consideraba guapísimo, cualquier mujer se sentiría halagada con semejante imposición. Al no tener respuesta, se levantó de la silla y apoyó una de sus manos en el respaldo de la silla de la mujer.- Pero no te entusiasmes demasiado. Esto es completamente profesional, no quiero que vayas a confundir las cosas.- Aquella altanería provocó de inmediato a la mujer que se levantó rauda y se volteó a encararlo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¡No acepto tal caso! ¡No voy a fingir que soy tu novia! ¡Me niego a serlo y más si es con alguien tan desagradable!- Aquello sí que lo sorprendió pero rápidamente pasó del asombro al enfado. Eso sí que había ofendido a Gilbert. Nunca antes lo habían rechazado así, aunque no se tratara de una relación real pero sí que le había herido el orgullo. Y como no estaba acostumbrado a perder, lo tomó como un desafío.

No tienes opción. Arruinaste una operación en la que trabajé por meses y ahora que

pido tu colaboración como encubierta no quieres. ¿Acaso no quieres limpiar tu informe? Con esto ya ni recordarán a la peligrosa y marimacha policía que derribó a un asaltante de un puñetazo por televisión… Que vergüenza, tu caso salió hasta en los diarios.- La mujer apretó los puños. Él tenía razón y eso realmente le dolía. Ella quería ser un ejemplo para la institución y lo había arruinado debido a su impulsividad. El albino, al ver aquella reacción, decidió continuar con su argumento.- Que desprecies un caso que puede limpiar tu reputación me parece muy poco profesional. Pensé que eras alguien que de verdad amaba el uniforme. Pero si no quieres tomar este caso, hablaré con Arthie y veré como arreglo este enredo. Que por cierto, es tu responsabilidad. Pero tranquila, sin rencores. Tú solo cumplías con tu deber.- Dejó de apoyar la mano en la silla y caminó a la puerta, con la intención de salir de allí para hablar con Kirkland. Todo esto lo hizo a paso lento, teniendo algunos segundos para que la mujer le diese una respuesta. La esperaba, la manipulación psicológica se le daba bien y esperaba tener una reacción, la que llegó cuando puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Espera. Tomaré el caso. Trabajaré de encubierto. Voy a limpiar mi nombre y te ayudaré

a resolver esto.- La castaña hablaba con decisión y eso se podía ver su mirada determinaba a llevar a cabo esta misión. El albino sonrió y antes de voltear a ella, borró esa expresión, reemplazándola por una de seriedad.

Me parece bien. Por hoy vete a descansar. Iniciamos mañana y nos encontramos a las

Doce del día en la plaza del centro de la ciudad. Ve con ropa casual, ya te explicaré todo con detalles. Puedes retirarte.- Abrió la puerta para que ella pudiese salir de la oficina. La oficial se cuadró antes de retirarse. Al momento en que cruzó aquella puerta, mentalmente repasaba todo lo que habían charlado. ¿En qué momento todo se volvió tan confuso?

Continuará… ❀


End file.
